


The long wait

by evilcupcake



Series: Well duh Peter [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:33:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9477815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilcupcake/pseuds/evilcupcake
Summary: Peter has waited a long time for this moment.





	

He never meant to fall in love with the boy but Peter knew from the first day he was his mate. He should of bit Stiles that day instead of Scott. Stiles was a far better wolf and he's human.

He's protective, loyal to a fault, and incredibly smart. He also has a need to take care of people.

If Peter had to think back to when Stiles started caring for him, would be when he came out of eichen house. He was mentally tried and Stiles healed him. It started with little touches then increased to hugs. He was shocked when Stiles cuddled up to him during a pack night. It looked like that was the most comfortable place for him.

Pretty soon Peter noticed that Stiles favorite place was always next to Peter. But he wouldn't touch the boy till he was eighteen.

Stiles eighteenth birthday was a special one. They had a big party at the newly rebuilt Hale house. After the party Peter snuck into Stiles room after he had gone to bed and slipped into his bed.

"Peter?" Stiles asked sleep still in his voice.

"I wanted to wish you happy birthday." Peter said. He wrapped the young man up in his arms and grinned when Stiles snuggled closer.

"You already did. You got me a nice birthday card with fifty bucks in it. That was a great birthday gift." Stiles said into Peter chest.

"I wanted to give you one more." Peter lifted Stiles head to his and leaned down and gave him a sweet kiss. Peter pulled back and waited for Stiles response.

"Were you waiting till I turned eighteen just to do that?" Stiles asked with a smile on his face.

"Yes, it's been a long two years." Peter grinned. Stiles leaned forward and kissed Peter back. The kiss soon turned heated and clothes started to come off.

When they were both down to underwear, Peter stopped Stiles. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." Stiles dipped his hand into Peters boxers.


End file.
